


Toy Box

by Accidentallytechohazardous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, four sex scenes in 2k words or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentallytechohazardous/pseuds/Accidentallytechohazardous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Shuuhei take a walk down memory lane. More specifically, Renji prepares his best spy moves and Shuuhei gets sentimental over sex toys,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Box

**Author's Note:**

> I think my personal genre of fics fall into the "This is pointless and nobody asked for it" category.

Some people look through their belongings with disinterest, showing boredom at the mundane little objects that they've picked up in their lives. Little objects that seem interesting at first, even fascinating. Whether it's a family photo album passed on through generations or a ram's skull that's meant to be artfully mounted on the wall, a person might look at this item and say "Yes. This is the thing that, for whatever reason, will bring me fulfillment. All other material possessions that I own have left me unsatisfied, but this time I will want no more!"

None the less, no matter how incredible stuff seems at first, it all blends into the background. Becomes a part of the scenery as the novelty wears down and the object is relied on only for its most functional of uses. It becomes familiar, like an old friend. Not especially new or exciting, but beloved just the same.

In Shuuhei's case, spring cleaning is an excellent example of this. Through the course of organizing and reorganizing, he'll eventually stumble upon the box kept in the bedroom closet next to one of Renji's spare uniforms. The box, colored plainly and labeled in marker as "Toys", gets dumped onto the futon to be inspected, just like every other collection that's been acquired in the house.

The leather cuffs, silver chain slightly scratched from repetitious wear and tear, tumbles out of the box. Shuuhei takes a minute to recall the events attached to the cuffs- primarily their first use, Shuuhei's first time binding Renji's hands behind his back and pushing his face into the mattress, admiring the redhead on his knees with his ass propped into the air. It had been Renji's idea in the first place, although he quickly grew impatient when it came to practice. In Shuuhei's memories, Renji's face flushes deeply as Shuuhei took his good sweet time just… admiring him, taking in his position and his figure and his eagerness. Renji changed his tune yet again after Shuuhei fucked him so hard he had bruises, and gave the cuffs an honorary position at the bedside table for nearly a week before transferring them to their permanent home in the toy box.

Shuuhei smiles at the memory, before hearing Renji enter the room and turning to him to ask "How often do you think we should be cleaning these?"

Peeking over his shoulder, Renji inspects the cuffs with his own eyes. "Looks fine to me. Why? Do you think they're dirty?"

Shuuhei shrugs, setting them off to the side. "I just don't want the chain to get rusty. Probably needs a bit of oil or something."

"Maybe we should get a bigger box." Renji suggests, sitting down next to Shuuhei to join him in rooting around the contents. "This one's starting to fill up pretty quick. When did we get so much shit, anyways?"

Perhaps to emphasize his point, or perhaps just as a distraction, Renji picked up the riding crop next to the cuffs and turned it over in his hands. The two had a difficult time fitting that particular piece of paraphilia in, finding that lengthwise the crop wouldn't fit into the box unless bent the right way. It was worth the rewards, though, and paid for itself in the glint of devilish delight in Renji's eyes when he would brandish the crop to aim another strike directly to Shuuhei's ass, and the squeak of pain and arousal it would earn.

Shuuhei has grown fonder of the crop than he likes to admit, and the wicked way Renji wields it. Even if, following nights when the crop played a lead role, he has to avoid public baths and showers lest he expose the bright red welts blossoming up his thighs and backside.

Just like on those nights, Renji gets a glint in his eyes as he teasingly swats Shuuhei's arm with the crop, laughing when the older man bats it out of his hands and rubs the tender mark left behind. Shuuhei rolls his eyes, "Hey, don't blame me. You're the packrat, here! Were two of these really necessary?"

Shuuhei picks up two more contents from the box and holds them up for inspection, this time a pair of Renji's personal favorites. Collars, one bright red with a black zig-zag pattern along the outside to match his tattoos, and the second completely black save only the silver engraving on the leather that proclaims the wearer "Bitch". The red one had been a gift from Shuuhei on their anniversary after Renji expressed an interest in more bedroom accessories. Renji had been ecstatic, and picked out the second one himself soon afterwards.

"Fashion tips from you, Mr. Look-At-My-Exploding-Choker-I'm-So-Hardcore! Plus, sometimes I'm in the mood for a specific look. Don't tell me you wouldn't miss these if they were gone." Renji takes both collars out of Shuuhei's hands and holds them up to his own neck for comparison. Shuuhei has to admit, they both look good.

"Yeah, maybe. But I do worry about you when you wear them sometimes." Shuuhei admits with a scolding look, folding his arms over his chest. "You get way into the role. You haven't used the safe-words in a while, you know."

And he does get into the role, really well as a matter of fact. It's a rush for Shuuhei to see one of the heroes of Soul Society on his knees, face tilted up as Shuuhei drags him around by that pretty collar. To have Renji motherfucking Abarai whimpering in his lap as Shuuhei whips out his best condescending tone and utters filthy things into his ears. Shuuhei imagines that's what it must be like to tame lions, to have such a wild creature full of power at his mercy, demurely responding to his orders like a mewling kitten.

Renji drops the collars and gives Shuuhei a grin, running his hand through the spikey black hair. "Now how am I supposed to concentrate on speaking when I'm busy listening your sweet mouth saying all those naughty words to me?"

Such naughty words, too. Dirty names, vulgar slurs and sometimes just declarative statements of possession that get Renji writhing and moaning in minutes. Get him struggling to form a coherent sentence as Shuuhei refuses to move any further until Renji agrees, admits that he's all those things and more. From Shuuhei's perspective, it's downright precious, the way it gets other man so hot and bothered.

That doesn't mean that it can't be dangerous, though, or that there isn't a line they need to be wary of not crossing

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of!" Shuuhei says with a scowl. Words don't break bones, but they can hurt just as badly.

"'M just teasing! I know the safe-words, okay? Trust me." Renji lazily leans back on one hand, then makes an X-motion over his heart with the other in promise.

Shuuhei rolls his eyes, "Just be careful, okay? Do you know how shitty I'm gonna feel if I- oh!" hands find another one of the box's contents having rolled to the corner of the futon and threatening to reel right on to the floor. "I nearly forgot we had this!"

"Oh yeah!" Renji agrees in recognition. He chuckles fondly, "Man, you loved that thing, didn't you?"

Shuuhei hums in agreement as he lifts the vibrator by its base, inspecting the once familiar sex toy. The two shinigami had played with the idea of inviting a third party to their activities a few times, but it never seemed like they had right opportunity. Not to mention, Shuuhei is maybe a little bit fond of having Renji all to himself, and suspects that the taller reaper feels the same.

The vibrator (nicknamed Shuuhei's Other Boyfriend by Renji, much to Shuuhei's irritation) quickly earned Shuuhei's favoritism over the other toys after a few tries. The experience of having the gadget turned up full-throttle inside him as he sucked Renji off, feeling full and overwhelmed with sensations on both ends, had been heavenly.

Unfortunately, it was Shuuhei's affection for the vibrator that probably caused it to kick the bucket. The toy had died from overuse half-way through one passionate night and no amount of new batteries seemed able to resurrect it. Renji cursed shoddy workmanship while Shuuhei mourned the loss of one of his dearest playmates.

"Ah, memories." Shuuhei says wistfully, before sighing and chucking the vibrator into the trash bin in the corner.

Renji chuckles, kissing Shuuhei on the forehead. "Don't be so sulky. Tell you what; I'll buy you a new one on my next mission to the human world!"

"Think you'll be able to get away from work long enough? Where are you gonna hide in in Urahara's shop until you come back?" Shuuhei asks with an eyebrow raised in doubt.

Renji shrugs, "I've always wanted to try out the old 'hollowed-out book' trick. I'll just add it to the grocery list of stuff to bring home- milk, eggs, vibrating sex toy."

"Now that's love right there."

"Baby, you know it." Renji recalls, watching Shuuhei repack the toy box and set it by the futon for use later that night.


End file.
